


Белый отблеск в Земле Сумерек

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Многие годы предание это передавалась из уст в уста теми, кто любил ее. Спустя эпохи, по просьбе ее дальнего родича, Элронда Полуэльфа, Бильбо Бэггинс выполнил перевод… обогатив текст неверными толкованиями в силу недостаточного понимания нолдорских традиций и обычаев. Посему, когда рассказывают, что брак ее был не по согласию, это правда, но упущено самое главное…





	Белый отблеск в Земле Сумерек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Gleam Of White In The Dim Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940602) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> Фик переведён на Фандомную битву-2017 для команды fandom JRRT 2017.  
> С непроходящей любовью к прекраснейшему автору TheLionInMyBed!  
> Текст также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6078807  
> К фику есть иллюстрация авторства художника Унылый Ленивец:  
>   
> аккаунт художника на DA: https://yniliilenivetc.deviantart.com/

Замок был не таким уж и большим — для той, кто видела Тирион в его красочном великолепии и Гондолин в его белокаменном могуществе. Но после стольких долгих ночей, проведенных на подстилке из влажного мха посреди леса, вполне уютными казались даже эти низкие, теряющиеся в сумраке своды.

На стук копыт ее лошади и резкий сигнал охотничьего рожка во двор высыпали обитатели замка и столпились перед ней. Авари — бледные, тощие — моргая, с подозрением таращились на нее и молчали. Некоторые у пояса носили кинжалы, а у одного даже был меч, но никто не вел себя подобно воину.

— Что это за место? — спросила она.

— Нан Эльмот, госпожа, — ответил мужчина с мечом. Голос его был суров, и голову он держал гордо… правда, взглядом с ней старался не встречаться. Многие эльфы сумерек страшились горевшего в глазах нолдор света Амана не меньше, чем морготовых тварей.

— Ты тут правишь? — она спешилась с непринужденным изяществом. И все равно оказалась ростом выше него, и подошла так близко, что выбора у него не оставалось — пришлось поднять на нее глаза.

— Да, госпожа. Я Эол, родич короля Тингола, — он быстро отступил назад и поклонился.

Он что, думал напугать ее, упомянув Ольвэ? Зря, зря; вышло наоборот — она усмехнулась:

— Я Аредель Ар-Фейниэль, дочь Верховного короля Финголфина, и, боюсь, я вынуждена злоупотребить твоим гостеприимством. Я проделала долгий и опасный путь, прежде чем добралась до твоих владений, и нуждаюсь в помощи.

— Твое присутствие для нас — большая честь, госпожа. Все удобства, что может предложить тебе мой дворец, — в твоем распоряжении, — ответил он. — Хотя, боюсь, столь высокородной госпоже они покажутся убогими. — Говорил он с достоинством, но выражение лица его было неприветливым, и в глаза он ей так и не смотрел.

Она уже так давно путешествовала по лесу одна, без компании… так что совершенно простительно было позволить себе обшарить его взглядом с головы до ног — подобно тому, как она уже обследовала его владения. Он носил черный доспех, странновато поблескивавший в полумраке; несомненно, кузен Куруфин был бы очарован броней, но вот сама Аредель куда больше заинтересовалась крепкими мышцами, что скрывала эта броня. Темные линии татуировок обвивали его шею, убегая под воротник туники, — какими же дикарями были эти авари в некоторых вещах! — и ей стало любопытно, а где же заканчиваются эти линии… и каковы на вкус. Если б не хмурая настороженная гримаса, тусклый взгляд и мрачно опущенные уголки рта, он был бы вполне хорош собой, заключила она.

— Ошибаешься, мой господин, — сказала она. — То, что я вижу, ласкает мой взгляд.

Эол вспыхнул румянцем, порозовев до самых кончиков длинных ушей. Даже для своего народа он был бледен — и она решила, что ей это нравится; синяки на его коже будут так же бросаться в глаза, как и этот румянец.

И Аредель улыбнулась шире, обнажая все свои прекрасные белые зубы.

— Думаю, пребывание здесь доставит мне удовольствие.

***

— Как долго тебя не будет? — спросила Идриль у Аредель; она сидела у фонтана во внутреннем дворике и беспечно болтала в воде босыми ногами.

— Думаю, пару десятков лет, — Аредель швырнула на землю седельные сумки и уселась, скрестив ноги, рядом с племянницей. — Хочу размяться. Заехать к Фингону, снова сломать нос Келегорму…

— И сбежать подальше от отца! — Идриль дрыгнула ногой, и капельки-жемчужинки забрызгали каменный бортик и их юбки.

— Он стал таким напыщенным занудой! — Аредель передернула плечами.

— Ну, он король. Короли и должны быть напыщенными.

— Едва ли! Что за радость во власти, если не можешь насладиться ее благами? Что хорошего в том, что твой меч всегда в ножнах? Вот если б у меня было королевство, которым я правила… — Аредель плюхнулась на землю так, что теперь ее сапоги были в воде, а голова — на седельных сумках, как на подушках. — А это мысль! Может, вдали отсюда от меня будет побольше толку, чем просто напомнить кузенам их место!

— Всегда восхищалась твоей силой духа, тетя. Но ты будешь осторожна?

— Осторожна, как и всегда! — Аредель снова уселась и одарила Идриль прощальным поцелуем в лоб. — Что ж, возможно, я буду в отлучке подольше, чем собиралась!

***

Ужин был просто пыткой. Еда казалась почти сносной — но, на вкус Аредель, во всех блюдах был перебор с грибами, так что завтра придется самой поохотиться. У вина был гадкий земляной привкус — похоже, его гнали из тех же грибов, — но она все равно выпила все, разглядывая поверх края своего кубка хозяина замка. Тот почти не ел, искоса наблюдая за ней… глаза его были темными, такими темными.

Она позаботилась о том, чтобы есть только те блюда, что ел он сам, и пить из кувшина, из которого он пополнял собственный кубок. Не то чтобы из соображений, что он может оказаться настолько негостеприимен, что попытается отравить ее или одурманить — но ведь от просвещенного мира они были так далеки… к тому же, она пообещала Идриль быть осторожной.

Правда, не было в ней сейчас осторожности… только не тогда, когда собственное королевство казалось близко, так близко — только руку протяни. Даже больше чем королевство — она уже чувствовала в Нан Эльмоте, в его хозяине нечто куда большее, чем просто вещи, которыми можно править.

Незаметно для Эола она поглядывала, как тот беспокойно покусывает нижнюю губу — и к губам его приливает кровь, таким шокирующе ярким пятном на столь бледном лице. Она хотела, невыносимо хотела отбросить всю осторожность и впиться в эти губы поцелуем. «Пока нет, — сказала она себе. — Только когда будешь уверена.»

— Должно быть, тебе тут так одиноко вдали от просвещенного мира, — проговорила она, используя понятие из квэнья — вряд ли у синдар было слово для этого.

— Я люблю тишину. Как и жить по собственному усмотрению.

— И ни детей, ни жены для удовлетворения своих нужд?

— Мои нужды скромны, госпожа. Мне достаточно моих трудов, — он все еще не желал смотреть ей в глаза, но она нашла эту застенчивость очаровательной.

— Наверно, король тут часто бывает? Ты ведь его родич, — она никогда не утруждала себя хитроумной и коварной риторикой придворных Гондолина, но ее опыта точно хватало для разговора один на один с дикарем-авари, не имевшим никакой компании, кроме белок.

— Конечно, — на миг он заколебался. Вранье. — Я как раз закончил для него один заказ. Его гонцы заберут его через неделю.

— Что ж, тогда я останусь до их приезда. У меня еще не было случая передать ему поклон.

— Я… не уверен, что это было бы мудро…

— О, буду обузой? Страшно не хотела бы злоупотребить чьей-то добротой в своих интересах, — много лет назад, еще будучи в свите Оромэ, они с Келегормом перед зеркалом тренировались улыбаться по-волчьи. Сегодня те юношеские усилия были вознаграждены — он вздрогнул и уставился на столешницу, опять закусив губу.

— Разве можно назвать нолдор обузой? — вопросил он тарелку. — Разве можно отказать женщине, подобной тебе, госпожа, в том, чего она хочет?

Ах, но каким же он был очаровательным — с этим его прохладным, ровным голосом, в каждой нотке которого чудился соблазнительный оттенок!

— Ты мог бы попытаться, — сладко протянула она, вытянув под столом длинную ногу так, что теперь могла легонько касаться кончиками пальцев его колена. — А десерт будет?

К сожалению, был. Слуги подали чаши с ягодами, еще в бисеринках росы, и мед от сонных черных пчел, которых разводили в заросшем палисаднике замка.

Эол сидел напротив; лицо его оставалось каменным — даже когда она слизывала с губ фиолетовый сок и сосала свои липкие пальцы, даже когда скользнула ногой выше, прочертив линию по внутренней стороне его бедра, даже когда потянулась к нему через стол и зашептала ему прямо в ухо, в котором, на гномий манер, позвякивали кольца из серебра. Такое дикарство! — но как не фантазировать о том, как она прихватит такое колечко зубами, втянет в рот…

— Ты невероятно гостеприимный хозяин, — ее дыхание шевелило выбившиеся из косы завитки его волос, — а ведь гостья твоя явилась сюда без приглашения и без подарка. Честь моего рода требует задать тебе вопрос: чего ты желаешь от меня в знак благодарности?

— Мира и покоя, госпожа. Я всего лишь жажду покоя.

— Аредель, будь так добр. А покой достижим очень легко… — она улыбнулась ему, мягче, чем прежде, и он, помявшись, ответил улыбкой. Улыбка красила его куда больше хмурых гримас… больше любых других украшений. — Твои земли, твой народ — все будет в безопасности.

— Ты так щедра, гос… Аредель.

— В твоих устах мое имя звучит так красиво… — ее нога скользнула еще выше, и он резко встал.

— Нан Эльмот может предложить очень мало развлечений. Обычно мы рано отходим ко сну. Если тебе что-то понадобится, Даэбен в твоем распоряжении.

Изображает из себя недотрогу — все, как она и предполагала.

— Не бойся, Эол, — она с наслаждением покатала его имя на языке, будто оно было еще одной ягодкой… такой острой и такой сладкой. — Я вполне в состоянии сама себя развлечь.

***

В детстве Аредель никогда не интересовалась романтическими сказками. Она любила истории о Внешних землях, самые мрачные и кровавые — а взрослые отказывались рассказывать им такое, так что они с Фингоном пробирались в дворцовую библиотеку и крали там ужасы себе по вкусу.

Историю Тингола и Мелиан она знала прекрасно — ведь он был дедушкиным другом, а она — майа-любимицей Ваны и Эстэ. А еще потому, что эта история была одной из тех немногих преданий о Путешествии, которыми взрослые были готовы делиться, и у нее был счастливый конец — так говорили Валар.

Любви они, конечно, не поняли — Аредель, неспособная усидеть на месте и десяти минут, и представить не могла ничего скучнее, чем сто лет пялиться друг на друга. И они превратили сказку в игру: хихикающая «Мелиан» преследовала по лесу друзей и кузенов и одним взглядом могла «заморозить» их прямо на ходу.

Но то было давно. Теперь она была взрослой женщиной и знала кое-что о желании. О радости разделенного на двоих молчания, о голосе, от одного лишь звука которого сердце пускается вскачь, о профиле, вылепленном так пленительно, что можно любоваться им целый час. О страсти — острой, внезапной, пронзающей сердце, словно стрела.

Леса Мелиан, родич Тингола… Определенно, это судьба.

***

Она собиралась подождать, пока не уверится точно… но кровь в ней бурлила, а чувства всегда управляли ею куда более властно, чем разум. Так что она оставалась в гостевых покоях лишь до того, как вечные сумерки этого леса уступили место истинной ночи — и она удостоверилась, что все слуги отправились спать.

Залы были устроены не так, как в господских домах Гондолина, но поблуждать по коридорам ей пришлось совсем немного, и вот она уже взяла след. У нее не было чутья Хуана — и даже чутья Келегорма, — но она не сомневалась, что сможет распознать в воздухе его запах: раскаленный металл, пепел и мед. Дверь его покоев оказалась интригующе незапертой.

Он не спал. Она привыкла охотиться в ночи, выпуская стрелы в блики звезд в зрачках жертвы — и вот из темноты его спальни она выхватила точно такой же испуганный отблеск. И медленно, чтобы не напугать добычу, прокралась к кровати.

Кровать скрипнула, протестуя вторжению, но Эол не издал ни звука, даже когда она откинула одеяла и уселась сверху. Для авари он был очень крепким, с такими мускулистыми плечами, руками — от кузнечной работы. Но она, она-то была охотницей, сильной и гибкой — и в ней пламенел свет Древ. И ей почти не составило труда вжать его в кровать, а когда его руки стиснули ее бока — задрать его запястья ему же за голову, придавив их рукой.

Она не овладела бы мужчиной против его желания — но, быстро пошарив у него между ног, она убедилась: он желал. Ни постельных игр, ни прелюдии — она резко, быстро и грубо ласкала его член, и вот он уже был таким твердым, что она могла бы его оседлать.

Тут он опять решил побороться, извиваясь под ней в попытках высвободить запястья из ее хватки, все еще молча — лишь резко и хрипло дыша. Но вот она уже была на нем верхом — да она могла побороть самого Келегорма! — а под ней сейчас, беспомощно сопя в ухо, лежал не кузен.

В конце концов, силы его покинули, и он затих, дрожа от напряжения — или вожделения. Его тело все еще ее жаждало — может, то было делом обычным для авари, не знающих, как признаться в своих желаниях.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, — ласково прошептала она, словно объезжая норовистого коня. — Не нужно передо мной притворяться! — И не в первый раз пожалела об отсутствии света — и невозможности видеть его: раскрасневшегося, задыхающегося, расхристанного… но времени на поиск свечи у нее не было. Ну, будут и другие возможности… так много других… если все пойдет так, как она хочет.

Она раскачивалась на нем вверх-вниз, очень медленно, втягивая его полураскрытые губы себе в рот. Он был не самым внимательным любовником, но она была так возбуждена, что от него ей требовалось очень мало — сладость рта, упругое тело под ней, тепло, ее заполняющее — достаточно, более чем.

А может, она была у него первой! Есть много способов получить удовольствие вдвоем, не создав брачных уз — но ведь авари куда менее развиты и просвещены, может, они о таком просто не знают. Ну, со временем она научит его. Они будут друг у друга учиться.

Он излился в нее уже после того, как она достигла пика своего наслаждения — и первое, что она ощутила, как только связь между ними проснулась, было эхо его удовольствия. «Это я, — подумала она в восхищении. — Я сделала это с ним!» И видела его глазами себя: прекрасное белое пламя, так ярко пылающее в темноте спальни, отбрасывающее тьму прочь.

И, тихо лежа на нем и так из себя и не выпуская, она потянулась и заглянула в его разум глубже. Так легко, так естественно — словно скользнуть в тихую заводь в сердце леса. Прохладно, темно и так чисто — но все в волнах, все в смятении… и неизведанное, клубящееся в глубине. Причины его мук были ей непонятны.

— Мир, — произнесла она. — Мир, муж мой.

Муж. Она расхохоталась в темноте спальни, так громко — и вступила в прохладную заводь, что была им.

И вправду холодно. Тело его под ней замерло — и вода стала еще холодней, поверхность подернулась льдом. Нежный морозец филигранью скользнул по ее… ногам? Были ли у нее тут ноги? Похоже, что да. Длинные сильные ноги, что пронесли ее через Хэлкараксэ, им бы не причинил вреда иней. Воля ее была сильна, а дух пылал ярко, и лед таял, капал и испарялся с ее кожи. Она сосредоточилась на остальной части заводи — остальной _его_ части, — и лед исчез, будто его никогда и не было, вода была вновь чиста и спокойна.

И вот она возвратилась обратно в мир живой; Эол — _ее муж_ — по-прежнему лежал недвижим, но черты лица его сгладились, из них ушла боль, и казалось, он будто спит. Она поцеловала его в лоб, притянула к себе ближе и уснула рядом.

***

Нан Эльмот был так красив и нравился ей даже больше, чем прекрасные зеленые леса Оромэ в Валиноре. Стволы гигантских черных деревьев были укутаны в мягкий бархат мха, с каждой ветки свисали кружевные оборки древесных грибов. Во мраке фосфоресцировали и светились лишайники — будто сама Варда рассыпала вокруг крошечные звездочки, чтобы осветить ей путь.

Но Аредель полюбила его не только за красоту. Ей нравились повороты и извивы перепутанных тропинок, меняющих свой путь каждый раз, как она отводила взгляд. Ей нравилось, как ее белые одежды и светящийся дух сверкали меж деревьев огнем, манившим к себе из темноты все и вся, и все преследовало ее, и все ухало и свистело из темноты — и находило на ее клинке свою смерть.

Но больше всего ей нравилась мысль, что, когда она вернется в их замок, ее муж будет так же лежать и ждать ее там. Когда она выскользнула из постели, он все еще спал, и она легонько коснулась его снов, чтобы убедиться, что в них мир и покой. Заводь была тиха, и она погладила ее теплыми мыслями, родившими водовороты, он вздохнул, и она улыбнулась. Стоило бы обеспокоиться тем, как же сильно она привязалась к тому, кого до вчерашнего дня и не знала, но все казалось таким естественным. Чудное и чудесное дело — эта любовь.

Она возьмет на себя защиту этих земель — из любви. В Нан Эльмоте исчадий тьмы в изобилии — но теперь тут есть госпожа, долг которой — изгнать тьму. И она исполнит свой долг как положено. Она охотилась на волков, горных львов и гигантских медведей во Льдах. Она убила орков больше, чем могла бы сосчитать — и больше родичей, чем хотелось бы.

Следы, по которым она сейчас шла, были ей незнакомы — больше всего похожие на следы огромной птицы, но птицы весом куда тяжелее, чем все виденные ею: отпечатки в грязи были такими глубокими, что она различала их, даже не спешиваясь, даже в сумраке леса.

Свежий помет поверх цепочки следов подсказал ей, что преследует она хищника — и хищник этот уже очень близок. Настолько близок, что она спешилась и привязала лошадь под деревом, притом так, что та, в случае опасности, смогла бы сама вырваться и сбежать. Ее кобыла, потомок Рохаллора, подобно своей всаднице, не знала страха, но в выносливости ей уступала, и Аредель не хотела рисковать своей верной, с самого Гондолина, спутницей.

И вот возле озера Гладуиал она загнала свою жертву в угол. Покрытая чешуей и ярким оперением тварь с уродливыми и недоразвитыми конечностями неуклюже согнулась над водой. Окунув морду в воду, тварь пила, словно птица, запрокидывая голову перед каждым глотком, и Аредель поразилась, что за странное чародейство сотворило столь невообразимое и безобразное чудовище.

Несмотря на всю свою несуразность, задние ноги оно имело мощные и мускулистые, и каждый острый зуб в его массивной рептильей пасти был размером с ее предплечье. По ветру от него несло падалью, и Аредель прижала ко рту рукав, подавляя рвотный позыв.

Внезапно лес будто замер. Стих шелест листвы, рябь на поверхности воды успокоилась, все крошечные существа, что ползали и суетились по подлеску, будто оцепенели. Эта штука, как мгновенно поняла Аредель по дрогнувшим и раздувшимся ноздрям зверя, учуяла ее запах. Огромная голова медленно повернулась к ней, зрачки желтых глаз сузились, с челюстей текла вода, смешанная со слюной.

Аредель ругнулась под нос, проклиная ветер. Один на один с подобной зверюгой встречаться не стоило; нужны гончие, нужны сети, нужно понимать, как такое убить, от чего оно дохнет. А у Аредель была всего лишь рогатина, никакого здравого смысла и уверенность, что все твари на свете гибнут примерно одинаково. Может, хватит и этого.

Скорее всего, вначале зверь попробует укусить — вряд ли эти зубы только для красоты, — ну или сбить ее с ног. Она встала в стойку, вдавливая каблуки глубже в суглинок, и подняла рогатину, упершись ею в землю.

Шаг по направлению к ней… другой. Словно тяжелые удары — вода вздрагивала рябью от каждого.

И третий шаг. Деревья затряслись, осыпав темными листьями их обоих.

Зверь набирал скорость, вот он уже был совсем близко — и ее поразило, насколько же он огромен, почти как Глаурунг тогда, когда того осыпал стрелами и прогнал обратно к хозяину ее брат. Ее всегда так бесило, что она пропустила тот бой. Она вздернула подбородок и стиснула рогатину крепче, непроизвольно приподняла губы, оскаливаясь.

Миг, один миг — оценить, в чем же она просчиталась, — и вот чудовище на нее навалилось, и уже слишком поздно. И попыталось вонзить в нее зубы — как Аредель и предполагала, — само насаживаясь на ее копье. Острие копья проткнуло ему горло насквозь, наконечник вышел через загривок, крестовина приняла на себя всю силу удара, весь тяжелый вес бьющейся в судорогах твари, древко в руках Аредель тряхнуло, и крепкий ясень изогнулся, будто ивовый прут.

Копье треснуло, хрустнуло, зверь оседал все ниже — но она же была Аредель Ар-Фейниэль, принцесса из рода Финвэ… пусть она и не ее отважный брат, но и это отвратительное создание — не дракон, и ее смертью не станет!

Она сделала кувырок назад — со всей скоростью, на которую была способна принцесса эльдар, пусть и с чуть меньшим изяществом. Зверь цапнул ее зубами, разодрав и рукав, и кожу под ним, но она даже не ощутила боли; одежды ее были заляпаны землей, в волосах запутались сухие листья — и до этого ей не было дела. На пальцы липла скользкая ледяная грязь, горячая кровь твари хлестала прямо в лицо, пачкая губы. Она все еще могла дотянуться до сломанной рогатины — и она схватила древко одной рукой, другой выдергивая из ножен охотничий нож.

Но четырех футов ясеня, воткнувшихся в грудь чудовища, было явно недостаточно, чтобы его остановить. Зверь замотал головой, во все стороны брызгая темной кровью, и вновь развернулся к ней мордой, сбивая мощным хвостом кусты. Но, пусть одна голова его была размером больше, чем все ее тело, ума у него было маловато, и тактику менять вряд ли стоило. И зверь опять рванулся к ней — и на этот раз она сама, хохоча, кинулась на него.

И когда чудище вытянуло вперед шею, чтобы вцепиться в Аредель зубами, та, с силой вонзив каблуки в грязь, резко затормозила рывок — и зубы клацнули ровно в том месте, где она оказалась бы, если б не остановилась.

Зверь отпрянул — и в тот же миг она оттолкнулась от влажной земли, прыгнула, вскочив прямо ему на голову, и ударила сразу и копьем, и кинжалом. Кинжал голову чудища не пробил, соскользнув по скуловой кости вниз, но вот зазубренный обломок дерева вошел в голову глубоко — и она ощутила — даже услышала! — как взорвалось глазное яблоко, и ее руку окатило прозрачной липкой жидкостью. Такие огромные создания, как это, обычно дохли не сразу — потому она, не прерывая движения, ринулась по его спине дальше, спрыгнула с хвоста и бежала, бежала, и не остановилась, пока расстояние между ними не стало шириной с полполяны.

И уже оттуда наблюдала, как все тело зверя, с ног до головы, сотрясали конвульсии, и вот они стихли, а затем прекратились совсем. Смех ее разнесся эхом по воде — пусть она и не находила удовольствия в смерти, но победа была заслуженной и славной, а бой — достойным.

Радость ее была столь заразительна, что она ощутила, что где-то там, вдалеке, пробудился ее муж: весь в поту, с колотящимся сердцем, в страхе, растерянности, которые были слегка приглушены ее ночным вмешательством. И тут же ее накрыла вина. Они разделили ночь и постель — а проснулся он в одиночестве. Должно быть, он испугался, куда она делась, встревожился, все ли с ней в порядке.

И она послала по связи, их соединяющей, тепло и уверенность и постаралась побыстрее разделать свою добычу. Та была слишком огромна и тяжела, чтобы унести с собой все, но можно ведь взять шкуру, клыки и эти чудовищные когти. Ну и, может быть, ляжки — хищники на вкус обычно нехороши, но вдруг слуги знают рецепт, как их приготовить. Кобыла была приучена к запаху крови, так что стояла смирно, пока Аредель привязывала трофеи к седлу.

Перед ее глазами по-прежнему маячил образ мужа: в постели, ожидающего ее — так что она, пришпорив кобылу каблуком, пустилась в галоп — насколько позволяли дикие заросли.

В замке было так тихо — лишь цокот копыт ее лошади, — но, похоже, то было обычным делом для этого места. Она бросила поводья первому попавшемуся слуге и стремительно бросилась в замок, не остановившись даже чтоб счистить грязь или смыть с себя кровь после охоты.

В спальне все было так же, как и утром, когда она ускользнула, и муж был точно таким же. Он еще не оделся, но обернул вокруг талии простыню — попытка быть скромным, такая очаровательная и излишняя. Возможно, она бы полюбовалась им и подольше — но в руке его был кинжал, а в сердце — страх, ярость, пугающая дрожь и слабость.

— Что ты сделала? — спросил он, голосом, тихим от ужаса, и она не сразу поняла, о чем он.

А, конечно же. Кровь.

— Не моя, — мягко пояснила она, потянувшись к нему и ладонями, и всем своим духом — успокоить, помочь ослабить эту отчаянную хватку на рукояти кинжала. — Ну или совсем немного моей. Со мной все хорошо, я в порядке.

— Ты сделала меня своим мужем! — хрипло выдавил он. Так мало слов — и так много в них смысла.

— Сделала. Ты так прекрасен, Эол, куда прекрасней, чем думаешь сам, и ты благородного рода. Достойный супруг для принцессы нолдор, разве нет?

Он неотрывно смотрел на нее своим нечитаемым взглядом и не отвечал. В руке его все еще был нож, и она, испугавшись, что он может пораниться, шагнула вперед и схватила его за запястья.

— Не надо, — мягко сказала она. — Опусти.

И _там_ была заводь, и она потянулась к ней и хотела уже коснуться воды рукой, и…

— Стой! — послышался его голос. Какой же он был странный, такой легко ранимый, но все равно отчаянно привлекательный… и он смотрел на нее огромными глазами, словно испуганный олень. — Все, что хочешь! Я все сделаю! Тебе не надо… не надо…

Нож с глухим стуком упал на пол, и когда она притянула его в объятия, он совершенно не сопротивлялся. Она взяла его за подбородок… он на миг заколебался — и вот уже целовал ее, так робко, но, ох, как же сладко. Она стянула с него простыню, та соскользнула им под ноги.

Пальцы ее оставили красноватые отпечатки у него на щеке… на бедренных косточках… но ей было все равно, и ему тоже.

Определенно, это любовь.


End file.
